


Scarred

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colored pencil portrait of Young Severus done on an old, battered cutting board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred




End file.
